


Prompt 2: Sway. A Guiding Influence.

by Doc_Skipjack585



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Burns, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scarring, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Skipjack585/pseuds/Doc_Skipjack585
Summary: Roland and San try to help the jaded Elezen cope with past trauma.Entry #2. Writing Challenge.





	Prompt 2: Sway. A Guiding Influence.

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry in the FFXIV 30-Day Writing Challenge! I decided to go for a more vague reference to the prompt this time instead of referencing it multiple times in the text, I like how this one turned out as well. Roland and San are also my OC's from FFXIV, and I will probably be using them (as well as Al'eysa from yesterday's prompt) for the remainder of these.

“Cast your mind to your dreams. What do you see?”

Eyes closed, Roland sat in his chair. All around him he saw the greenery of Gridania. The city shrouded by the towering boughs, the hustle and bustle of merchants and soldiers coming and going. A new stream of wounded coming in for rest and recovery, and an equally new stream of recruits marching off for the front lines. He was at the front gates – _Blue Badger_ , if his memory served him correctly – and all was as it had been for some time since hostilities with the Empire had been renewed. There was a huge battle going on that day, even he knew that much, but naught else. Just a simple botanist, coming home from another day at work. He told his companion all. 

“What happens next?” the voice asked.

He began his ablutions for his trek back home. A house in the elder parts of Gridania – a family which had long lived within the beautiful city-state’s borders and server her faithfully. His first stop was The Roost, as usual. Miounne had an Eel pie waiting for him and more than enough chatter of rumors and how-do-you-dos, but he found comfort in his daily routine. The clattering of chairs and a darkened sky outside caught their attention. _He began to sweat._ Roland rushed outside, and before he could even react to what he saw, a deafening roar and blinding flash in the sky. Before he knew it, a dragon – a great, ancient wyrm – clouded the sky. What looked like flaming meteors rained from the heavens, crashing for thousands of malms around. They came straight for Gridania. 

“What happens next?”

_All hells breaks loose._ The first impact shattered glass and earth both, splitting the very ground beneath their feet asunder. After getting to his feet in the chaos, Roland’s first thoughts were those of his family. His beautiful wife and promising young boy, both still inside their home. As more fragments of Dalamud showered across the realm, Roland made for home. Coming across the Shaded Bower – the fastest route home –just as another shard slammed into it. The concussion sent him reeling, scrambling to his feet to get away from the fires and death. A now distant voice called out to Roland.

_“Focus on me, Roland! Come on, don’t fall into it again….”_

Seizing up in his seat, Roland’s dream continued. He ran, and ran, past the Aetheryte Plaza and up towards Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre. More screaming. The stench of burning flesh and screams of those damned to die in the flaming hells that suffered impacts and rapid spread of fires. Friends, Neighbors, co-workers. Men, Women, the in-between, the Old and Young. Elders and Children both. None were spared from the destruction wreaked by the awakening of an Elder Primal. A corner turned, a body tripped over, and a hand stuffed into the now-crisped chest cavity of...someone. The body wasn’t recognizable anymore. He moved on with charred gore stuck to his fingers. Through a tunnel between the remains of the Gridanian Markets and _The Whistling Miller_ , and found himself in the relative peace of Apkallu Falls. There were no flames here, many displaced and wounded had already been gathered around the calm waters, and the few Conjurers that remained in Gridania proper were doing their work in soothing those injured. It was almost enough to drag him back to reality as the distant voice rang in his mind again.

_“...oland! You’re almost there, don’t throw away all our progress!”_

His dream shot past the gates to the front of his home. In flames, shouts and screaming all around. Hatchet still on hand, after being unable to open the door normally, he took axe-head to wood in a more aggressive manner than he was accustomed to. Hacking away, again and again, the heavy oaken door splintering under his efforts until it finally gave way enough for him to kick it down and immediately get blown back by the roof collapsing in on itself. Screaming in anger and crying rage, he took his own hands to the burning rubble, searing his skin and-

…quiet.   
All was quiet once again as he found himself being pulled from the building by an unseen ally, the voice from before ringing clearly this time.

“There you go, there...you’re okay now, remember? How did it go?”

Ah, right. He was...dealing with this Traumatic Stress with his wife. At home. A different Home. A different wife. But one he loved no less than his previous. He looked down at his burn-scarred hands, flexing them in gripping motions before wrapping his arms around San in a loving embrace.

“I think...we’ve made more progress this time. I should be able to sleep through tonight.” A tear running down his scarred cheek while planting a kiss on San's horn.


End file.
